


Test Subject

by Itsquiettime



Series: Haunted Septiween 2016 [18]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Halloween, Haunted Septiween 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/pseuds/Itsquiettime
Summary: I’m sorry this is late, but I’m honestly so tired. 
Day 17: Potion
“Oh no.  Oh shit.  Shit shitterson fuckity fuck.” 
“JACK WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?”





	

Jack was exhausted, he had spent the entire night on a potion and he probably should have gotten some sleep before testing it, but he was too excited to wait. 

He had made it with his boyfriend in mind, it was supposed to sooth the vocal cords so it would be easier for Mark to shout and be more animated on camera. 

Mark woke up to the sight of a frazzled and tired looking mad scientist Jack leaning over him with a test tube in his hand.

“Well good morning to you too, babe.” Mark’s sleep drenched morning voice sent shivers through Jack, but he was too focused on the results of his late night potion making to concentrate on it.

So he spent all night slaving over a hot cauldron.  Excuse him for being a bit of a bitch.

“Mornin.  Drink.” 

Mark raised his eyebrows, more than a little cautious because a tired Jack and an unknown substance was a very very suspicious - and common - situation, “What does it do?”

“To put it simply: it should help with your vocal cords. With this you can scream all day long and you’ll never go horse and your throat won’t hurt.” 

“Oh I can scream all I want, huh?” Mark asked, wiggling his eyebrows. 

Jack’s face twitched slightly, but otherwise, his joke was met with a deadpan expression. 

Sighing, he reached for the tube with slightly glowing yellow liquid inside.  He trusted Jack not to hurt him. 

He gulped the liquid down without too much of a delay.  It tasted horrible – a bit like mint and orange juice – but he finally got it all down and smiled gratefully at Jack. Hopefully, the burning that settled in his throat after the amount of talking he did on a daily basis would disappear and his boyfriend could be credited for the invention of yet another amazing and useful concoction.  If not, the stuff could either have no effect or it could do something horrible to him.

He was willing to take the risk, though. Mark honestly didn’t mind being Jack’s test subject as long as he kept giving him that soft smile of thanks. 

“You couldn’t-“Mark began to speak, but at the sound of his voice, he froze.  Jack’s eyes went wide, then he began to back away slowly. 

“Jack?  Jack?  What is this? What is happening?” Mark’s voice was high pitched.  Not exactly feminine, but nasally and honestly slightly annoying. 

“Oh no.  Oh shit.  Shit shitterson fuckity fuck.” 

“JACK WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?” The high pitched squeal that Mark had let out in outrage caused Jack to cover his ears.  

Jumping up, he sprinted back into his lab, tossing a quick “I’ll be right back!” over his shoulder. 

He came back a few moments later, clutching a jar containing a fuchsia liquid in his hands.  Oh no.  Oh absolutely not.  Mark knew exactly what that was. 

It was the backup in case something went wrong.  It forced the body to get rid of whatever had been put into it as quickly and safely as possible.  It was one of Jack’s first inventions and one of his most well known.  

“You are not going to flush it out of my system.  That will take hours of me just being miserable.  No.” 

Jack winced, “Do you want to continue to sound like that?” 

Mark glared, “No.” 

“Then bottoms up.” 

As they waited for the potion to run its course, Jack bent down to kiss Mark’s lips gently, “I’m sorry,” he whispered, sounding guilty beyond belief. 

Mark just smiled and caressed his face, not quite willing to test his voice yet. 

A determined gleam flashed in Jack’s eyes, Mark knew that look, “I can do this, and I will.  For you.” 

Mark tugged at his shirt sleeve and whispered, “You don’t have to.” But the second the words left his lips, his face turned pale, he flung himself out of bed, and stumbled into the bathroom. 

Watching him, Jack felt guilt and frustration settle into his stomach, “Yes.  Yes I do.”


End file.
